


Wrong Number

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [29]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne breaks her phone, Cussing, F/F, Henrys a jerk, Modern AU, Wrong number, actually because i wrote so, and everyone fucking knows it, as a side note she breaks her phone pretty often, because I always do, because I said so, because i do proper grammar in texting, both i guess, but fuck it, but no one says that, but oh well, half of this is texting, i tried to do abbreviation in texts, i'm positive i missed something, it's shocking how long this is, or wrong, so be aware, so it's probably either terrible, wasn't a thing before, we're cussing in the tags now, well Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Anne sends Catherine some texts that aren't particularly kind to their shared exShe didn't mean to send them to CatherineCatherine agrees with all the statements made of he who shall not be namedBoth of them have no idea who they're talking toOn a side noteAt school they're at each other's throatsWhile on the phone they're best friends.Wrong Number AU because why not
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> it's sad that half of this is texting and this is one of my longest one shots

It started with their phones.

Of course it did, everything revolved around those tiny, portable screens.

___________

Everyone knew that Catherine Aragon and Anne Boleyn were not friends. Not frenemies. Not even just enemies, but nemesis’. They’d met when a certain boy they both had a crush on, had asked both of them out.

Unfortunately for him, he accidentally asked them for the same day, same time, and same place. How he did that to himself, no one will ever know, but from the moment they met they hated each other.

Which is why this predicament is probably so funny. Hilarious even. Maybe just a little fucked up.

___________

**???**

**_???:_ ** _ Omg he’s so annoying _

**_???:_ ** _ Why can’t he just leave me alone? _

**_???:_ ** _ Hey, ur supposed 2 be joining in when I talk about how terrible Henry is _

**_???:_ ** _ Sorry, I meant when I’m talking about the bitch _

Catherine stared down at her phone in mild amusement. Someone clearly thought they were talking to someone very close to them. And hated Henry as much as Catherine herself did.

**_Cath_ ** _ : I think u have the wrong number _

**_Cath_ ** _ : But I do happen to agree with u on the bitch _

Dots appeared on the screen, a tell tale sign of a reply.

**_???:_ ** _ Oh _

**_???:_ ** _ Sorry _

**_???:_ ** _ Also thank u _

**_???:_ ** _ He’s the worst _

**_Cath_ ** _ : He really is _

**_???:_ ** _ Hey since I’ve already started a rant can I just yell about him 2 u? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Sure, I’ll even participate in the ranting _

**_???:_ ** _ Omg whoever u r _

**_???:_ ** _ We r gonna be best friends _

Catherine smiled down at her phone, completely oblivious to a certain green eyed girl doing the same.

___________

“They get it though! None of you guys are willing to talk shit about him!”

Anne was pacing the floor, ranting about her mystery friend to her cousins and best friend.

“Maggie, are you seriously telling me that you don’t want me to have an outlet? Remember last time I held it in?”

“Yes, I’d like to stop being reminded of the time you set my house on fire while playing with matches because  _ ‘I want something to burn, then it’ll feel my anger’ _ and then you started singing Mean Girls.”

“Fair point, and Jane, it’s harmless. We’ve both agreed to keep our identity a secret so we’ll be able to tell eachother everything.”

“You’ve already talked about that?”

“Talking to them was very therapeutic, and apparently it was the same for them.”

“What if the secret person is Henry trying to figure out how to get you back?”

Anne stopped dead and stared at her baby cousin, who was apparently just as paranoid as Anne.

“Oh my god what if they are? Hold on.”

**Therapist**

**_Anne_ ** _ : Hey _

**_Anne_ ** _ : You rn’t Henry in disguise r u? _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : What? _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : No _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : That’s very paranoid of u to ask though _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Alright, that’s it _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : Okay then _

“Okay, we’re good.”

“They could be lying.”

“Kat, stop making Anne more paranoid, she’s insufferable that way.”

“Jane, that was hurtful, I didn’t know you were capable of it.”

“There’s a lot that you don’t know I’m capable of.”

“Oh? Do tell?”

“No thank you, I’ll be blackmailed another time.”

“Fair point.”

__________

Catherine frowned down at her phone, still confused as to why they would think that she’s Henry. It took a few moments to put herself in paranoia then to realize why. She rolled her eyes at their thoroughness, and ridiculousness.

So far, they’d been extremely therapeutic to talk to.

They shared her belief that Henry needed to be knocked down several pegs (possibly off the post all together), and that he was going to Hell and that it was amazing to think of him down there for eternity.

Whoever this person was, they were certainly right. They were totally best friends.

__________

“Oh my god, it’s not my fault you’re a walking disaster Anne!”

“Why is everything my fault?! You were there too!”

“I didn’t start that shit!”   
  


“You didn’t stop it either! Jesus Catherine, take responsibility for once!”

“For once?! That’s all I do, all you do is get other people in trouble!”

“Bullshit!”

“Is it really?! Last week you got Maggie suspended for cheating!”

“She wasn’t cheating!”

“Then why was she suspended?!”

“Because our teacher is an asshole! Maggie didn’t  _ do  _ anything! Except for tell him he was wrong! He got pissed and got her suspended! And you know what?! I’m the one that convinced the principal not to expel her Catherine, so fuck off!”

____________

**Stranger**

**_Cath_ ** _ : I’m so tired _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Me 2, but probably not for the same reason _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Why are u tired? _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Got into a fight with someone _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Said some things _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Both of us were wrong really _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : But what they said kind of hurt _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : A lot _

**_Cath_ ** _ : That sucks _

**_Cath_ ** _ : And u won’t believe me _

**_Cath_ ** _ : But that’s why I’m tired _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Except I’m the 1 who took it 2 far _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : That’s rlly weird _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Yeah _

**_Cath_ ** _ : It is _

Catherine stared at her phone, shook her head, and started to type a new text.

**_Cath_ ** _ : How old are u? _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : 17 _

**_Cath_ ** _ : What school do u go 2 _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : England High _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : I hate our name by the way _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Me 2 _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Wait, u go 2 the same school? _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Guess that makes sense _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : How else would u know Henry _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Could be some poor girl on the street he preyed on _

**_Stranger_ ** _ : That is a fair point _

____________

Anne wasn’t actively looking for the mystery person, but she wasn’t not looking for them either. They knew more about her than anyone else, over the last few months she’d spilled her deepest secrets.

All her issues with her father. How her sister had just disappeared one day and never came back. Her asshole of a younger brother. What she wanted to do with her life. She shared everything with this person, and suddenly she wanted to see them.

Because she knew a lot about them too.

Her helicopter parents. Her own sisterly issues. How she was too afraid to come out to her extremely religious parents. How she planned to become a lawyer. Her weirdest dreams. And so, so much more.

But Anne wanted to know more.

Anne wanted to know it all.

It’s strange, to fall in love with someone over text, never meeting them or seeing them at all. On one hand it ensures that the love isn’t based on their looks, but on the other it could be based on lies instead.

Anne needed to meet the mystery girl.

___________

It all came to a head when once again it was Aragon v Boleyn.

A famous head to head battle that never ended.

Until today.

“Loosen up Catherine! If you weren’t such a tight ass all the time you’d have more friends!”

“If you weren’t such a loose cannon you wouldn’t keep losing friends!”

“Fuck you!”

They both let out a scream of rage, and turned heel. That was when Anne muttered -

“Can’t wait to tell mystery girl about this.”

Catherine whipped around suddenly, “What did you just say?”

“None of your fucking business!”

_____________

**Therapist**

**_Therapist_ ** _ : Hey _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : Meet me @ the track after school tmrrw _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Alright _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Can’t wait _

_____________

Catherine hid behind the bleachers, waiting hoping that what she thought wasn’t true.

That she hadn’t spilled her guts to Anne Boleyn of all people, and that she didn’t know an atrocious amount of things about her as well.

When she saw a girl walking up to the track her heart stopped.

It was Anne.

Catherine clapped a hand over her mouth as Anne frowned and pulled her phone out.

**Stranger**

**_Stranger_ ** _ : Where r u? _

Catherine ran, as fast as she could. Hoping that she could out run the fact that she was best friends with her worst enemy.

___________

Anne ignored the sadness churning in her gut as she walked home.

**Therapist**

**_Anne_ ** _ : Why didn’t u show up? _

**_Anne_ ** _ : ur the 1 who asked me 2 come _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : I’m blocking u _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Why? _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : Anne _

**_Anne_ ** _ : So u were there _

**_Anne_ ** _ : U just didn’t want 2 see me _

**_Therapist_ ** _ : It’s Catherine _

Anne stared down at her screen in shock, wiping it furiously hoping that she’d misread what it said.

She hadn’t.

_____________

For the first time in a long time Anne and Catherine weren’t at war.

No arguments in the hallway.

No passive aggressive seating arrangements in the cafeteria.

No blow ups (literally) in chemistry.

Nothing.

___________

It actually took a few months for one of them to break.

After so long with a confident, they were used to airing out their anger. But now they didn’t have each other to talk to. It was painful.

**Anne**

**_Cath_ ** _ : Hey _

**_Cath_ ** _ : So um _

**_Cath_ ** _ : It seems pointless 2 stop talking 2 each other _

**_Cath_ ** _ : We already know so much _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Can we meet? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Please? _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Sure _

**_Anne_ ** _ : Track? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Yeah _

Catherine sighed, part of her already regretting texting Anne. But the other part of her was overjoyed to finally talk to her again. Now that she thought about it, they had a lot in common. Both of their older sisters had pulled a disappearing act on them. Their parents were less than desirable. 

Anne just handled it differently.

Instead of cutting herself off, she distracted herself with too much.

Instead of being perfect, she did everything in her power to not be perfect.

Instead of zeroing in on one thing, she blocked one thing and did everything else.

They were the same, yet still different.

And Catherine did miss having someone to talk to. To really talk to.

____________

It baffled everyone.

How two people who were well known for their hatred of each other, were now the best of friends. Constantly talking, whispering, walking together everywhere, always partners.

It also pissed some off, they enjoyed the drama that came along with them. Or maybe they didn’t like that they mingled and shared with each other.

Some were okay with it, but still confused. That sector was for their friends. Anne was properly introduced to Anna and Cathy, and Catherine was introduced to Jane and Kat. The two groups of three easily became one of six.

The six were constantly together, more Anne and Catherine than the rest.

Catherine didn’t tell Anne as much, but she still told Anne more things than anyone else. Anne continued to tell her everything, but pretended that there was always more.

It was strange though, because both of them were still feeling that tingly sensation when they saw each other, or even talked over the phone.

_____________

It took an embarrassing amount of time for the two to pinpoint what that feeling was. And once they did, it was hilarious watching them interact with one another. Both of them were too awkward to face the fact that they were in love with each other.

Eventually Catheirne realized how she needed to tell Anne.

Under normal circumstances, what she did would be considered a dick move. But since it was how their whole relationship (the friendly one) started, it was actually kind of romantic.

(Later on they would have to explain every time why it wasn’t a dick move to anyone who asked about their story. To the point where they just lied because it was too much work to keep explaining.)

**Annie**

**_Cath_ ** _ : Hey  _

**_Cath_ ** _ : I have something to tell u _

**_Annie_ ** _ : Do u need me to come over? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : No _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Let’s do it old school _

**_Annie_ ** _ : Not sure this could be considered old school but okay _

**_Annie_ ** _ : What’s up? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : So _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Remember when I was going to tell u something and then I threw up all over u? _

**_Annie_ ** _ : Yes _

**_Annie_ ** _ : Why r u reminding me of that terrible day? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : This is what I was going 2 tell u  _

**_Annie_ ** _ : Oh _

**_Annie_ ** _ : So ur saying that what u had 2 say was so stressful that u threw up? _

**_Cath_ ** _ : Yes _

**_Cath_ ** _ : A n y w a y s _

**_Cath_ ** _ : I kind of think that I _

**_Cath_ ** _ : am in love with you _

_____________

Anne stared down at her screen

**Lina**

**_Lina_ ** _ : Yes _

**_Lina_ ** _ : A n y w a y s _

**_Lina_ ** _ : I kind of think that I _

**_Lina_ ** _ : am in love with you _

Holy shit.

“Holy shit.”

Anne started to laugh, then jump up and down squealing in delight.

“Yes!”

___________

Catherine was not in a good mood the next day.

After telling Anne she was in love with her she’d gotten no response. (she’d later learn that Anne had gotten do excited that she accidentally threw her phone and it shattered, rendering it useless)

When she got to her locker, she saw Anne there. Waiting. Holding a flower.

Catherine couldn’t tell what kind of flower it was, and decided to focus on that rather than why Anne was by her locked holding a flower.

“What is that?”

“A flower.”

“What kind of flower?”

“A hibiscus.”

“Why do you have it?”

“I don’t, you do.”

Anne moved suddenly, placing the carnation in her hair. Catherine stared at Anne in surprise as she focused on weaving the flower into her hair so it wouldn’t fall out. Her tongue was sticking out adorably to the point that Catherine just wanted to kiss her.

But Catherine wanted to kiss her even when she wasn’t sticking her tongue out.

Once she was satisfied the flower would stay in place, she moved back with a shy smile.

“So I would’ve responded if my phone hadn’t broken.”

“Wha - how did your phone break?”

“I kind of started to jump when I read your messaged and then accidentally let go, so it rocketed into the wall. Here -”

Anne took her bag off, and dug into the front pocket. She pulled out a very much shattered phone.

“Oh my god Anne.”

“I know, anyways - um - would you like to go out tomorrow? With me,  _ obviously I wouldn’t be asking for someone else _ . As a date, I mean  _ hopefully _ , it doesn’t  _ have  _ to be a date,  _ unless you want it to be _ , I don’t know if you really meant that text and -  _ oh my god that would be so embarrassing wouldn’t it _ ? And - I - um - I’m just gonna stop talking now - yeah.”

Catherine smiled at Anne.

“Of course I’ll go out with you, what time?”

“Seven?”

“Seven sounds good.”

“Alright, um - okay - walk you to Math?”

“Yes please - oh and Anne?”

Anne turned around at the sound of her name, “Yeah?”

Catherine walked up to her and kissed her firmly on the lips, eliciting a gasp from her. Moments later Anne melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up to her face. Anne sighed into the kiss, content to stay right there forever, but eventually they pulled apart to - you know - breath the air and continue living.

They didn’t go far though, resting their heads together with their eyes closed still.

“Text you the details?” Anne asked with mirth in her voice.

“Please.”

____________

Their date - as I’m sure you’re dying to know went well.

____________

**Angel**

**_Angel_ ** _ : Hey _

**_Angel_ ** _ : What r your thoughts on marrying me? _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Yes or no? _

**_Honey_ ** _ : 1st off _

**_Honey_ ** _ : u r @ least going 2 ask me in person  _

**_Honey_ ** _ : 2nd _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Yes, of course I’ll marry u _

**_Honey_ ** _ : U jerk _

  
**_Angel_ ** _ : I’m ignoring everything else and taking the yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> that's totally how it would happen


End file.
